The present invention relates to floor cleaning devices, specifically a device for spot cleaning of marks from hard-surface, waxed floors. Such floors are present in many hospitals, schools, offices and public buildings. Most such floors are cleaned and then finish is applied. High speed buffers are used to shine the floors. These types of floors are particularly susceptible to scuff marks from hard-soled shoes. Previous methods of cleaning such marks have included manually scraping the marks away with a razor blade, scrubbing with a cleaning rag and cleaning solution, and scrubbing using a cleaning pad on the end of a wooden handle. Some of these methods dull the finish on the floor requiring further use of a high-speed buffer to restore the shine. There is no mechanized method for cleaning such scuff marks from the floors. Badly marked floors may require complete re-cleaning and re-buffing. This increases the cost of floor maintenance in all such institutions, either through the highly labor intensive manual cleaning of floor marks or through the complete re-treatment of the floors.
There are shoes designed for providing traction on wet floors, the sole of which comprises traction promoting material. These shoes cannot serve the purpose of this invention because they do not have features which provide the benefits of the objects listed herein below.